Poesia
by Bela Evans Potter
Summary: Eu não sei fazer poesia, Lily!


**Autor:** Bela Evans Potter

**Shipper: **James/Lily

**Tipo:** Shortfic

**Obs:** Fic escrita para o 30º Challenge Relâmpago - Resgatando Ships do fórum 6V.

_James, Lily e nem a invenção da poesia são idealizações minhas..._

**- - x - -**

**Poesia**

Existia uma coisa que James Potter odiava mais do que a existência do Snape, a invenção da poesia.

Achava ele que poesia era um monte de palavras complicadas e melosas que não fazia sentido nenhum, e quem gostava disso eram pessoas que não tinham nada melhor para fazer.

James Potter odiava poesia, principalmente, pelo fato de não saber fazê-las.

**- - x - -**

Uma das últimas mesas do Caldeirão Furado estava sendo ocupada por um casal, no mínimo, chamativo. A moça era ruiva e pálida com exceção das bochechas coradas, o rapaz tinha cabelos pretos e desengonçados, seus olhos âmbar eram cobertos por óculos de aro redondo.

Lily passava os olhos verdes apressadamente pelo pedaço de papel pardo enquanto devorava mais um biscoito que tirava de uma lata vermelha ao seu lado, já James batucava um ritmo qualquer no tampão da mesa. Os dois estavam namorando desde o começo do ano, e durante as férias de verão se encontravam no _pub_.

- Eu adoraria ir nessa "Noite Poética". – disse ela fitando o moreno – Seus pais são muito gentis por me convidar. Diga a eles que agradeço e que eu vou sim!

- Só vou te avisar de uma coisa, vai ser maçante. – declarou James com pouco caso – Eu sempre durmo nas apresentações. Eu até entendo que nós precisamos nos relacionar bem com nossos vizinhos trouxas para não levantar suspeita e tal, mas fazer parte de um círculo de poesia é exagerar a dose...

- Desse jeito até parece que você não gosta de poesia Jay.

- Não que eu não goste de poesia. _Eu odeio!_

A ruiva pegou mais um biscoito da lata e saboreou-o enquanto analisava a fisionomia de tédio do namorado. Ela sabia muito bem que pessoas do sexo masculino não gostavam de poesia como antes, no século XIX, por exemplo.

- Antes que eu esqueça, diga a sua mãe que ela é uma fofa e que eu amei o presente. – falou Lily retirando mais um biscoito da lata – Eu sou apaixonada pelos biscoitos de chocolate com nozes dela, são divinos.

- Mamãe fez especialmente para você, ela ficou muito feliz da carta que você mandou agradecendo e elogiando os biscoitos na páscoa.

- Foi nada. Agora voltando ao assunto, por que você odeia poesia? – perguntou a moça descansando a cabeça nas mãos enquanto os cotovelos eram apoiados na mesa.

- Porque não é você que tem que escrever uma poesia e apresentá-la para um monte de trouxas mauricinhos que bancam os espertalhões. – ao ver o olhar que a ruiva dispensou para ele, completou – Nada contra os trouxas, mas tem uns que acham que sabem de tudo, quando não conhecem nem a metade.

- Admito que isso seja verdade, mas mesmo assim, o que há de tão assustador nisso? – perguntou.

- A questão é: Eu não sei fazer poesia Lily! – exclamou ele de cara azeda.

- Ah, qual é?! Não pode ser tão ruim assim. – Lily falou enquanto apertava a bochecha do garoto.

- Eu-não-sei-fazer-poesia-Lily! É horrível ter que encarar os sorrisos meticulosamente metidos sustentados por rostos com ar de superior. E eu sei que eu sou péssimo com palavras. Verão passado foi uma das minhas piores apresentações, se é que isso é possível...

_Eu subi pelo palco improvisado no jardim da Sra. Spunk e vi todas aquelas pessoas vestidas como se estivessem em um velório, os homens de terno e gravata e as mulheres com vestidos longos e extravagantes. Eles estavam com aquela cara desdenhosa, mostrando que eram superiores tomando seus chazinhos em delicadas xícaras de porcelana finíssima pintada à mão e comendo alguns biscoitinhos caseiros._

_Tentei não me importar com a minha situação (e reputação), respirei fundo e li as palavras escritas desleixadamente no pequeno papel todo dobrado:_

_Passei horas valiosas da minha vida_

_Escrevendo, xingando e apagando_

_Mesmo assim chegando_

_A incrível conclusão:_

_Eu não sei fazer poesia!_

_James Potter, obrigado._

_Isso porque você não viu do outro ano. Foi na casa do Sr. Jorkers, um velho rabugento e gordo que passa a maior parte de seu tempo livre fofocando e plantando tulipas. Segui para o centro da sala de estar, onde estava acontecendo a reunião. Mais uma vez o clima de velório, os rostos azedos, o chá, a porcelana, os biscoitos e eu pagando mico:_

_Rosas são vermelhas_

_As violetas são violetas_

_Margaridas são brancas_

_Mas existem begônias de várias cores._

_E eu não sei fazer poesia!_

_James Potter, obrigado._

_E tem aquela vez também...._

-'Tá, eu acho que já entendi! Não precisa continuar! – interrompeu a ruiva colocando a palma de sua mão a frente do nariz do namorado.

O moreno deixou a cabeça cair com um banque no tampão da mesa soltando um breve gemido. – Biscoito? – ele ouviu a garota a sua frente dizer enquanto estendia a lata vermelha na sua direção.

Olhou para ela com apenas um olho, suspirou, e lentamente ergueu a cabeça e pegou um dos biscoitos redondos da lata – Obrigado.

-Sabe James, – começou ela depois de um tempo em silêncio, com o olhar vago – se você quiser, eu posso te ajudar a escrever uma poesia.

-Jura?

-Claro! – respondeu animada com um sorriso maroto – Afinal, eu não quero ser conhecida como a namorada do vizinho esquisito que não sabe fazer poesias! Faz mal para o meu ego, você sabe.

-Isso não teve graça, Evans!

Pegando a varinha que estava dentro da sua bolsa, Lily, com um simples floreio, fez materializar um longo pedaço de pergaminho, duas penas e um tinteiro. Acomodou-se melhor na cadeira e piscou para James que a olhava entediado.

Estendeu-lhe uma das penas, sorrindo genuinamente, a qual ele aceitou com brusquidão.

-Não faça essa cara, Potter! Eu estou _querendo_ te ajudar, mas se continuar agindo desse jeito, eu te largo aqui sozinho, com a conta das cervejas amanteigadas para pagar e sem poesia nenhuma.

-'Tá certo mamãe.

Lily o fitou duramente – Vamos começar, antes que eu desista. Diga-me, Jay, uma coisa que você goste de fazer.

-Aterrorizar a vida do Snape. – respondeu rápido.

-Me deixe reformular a pergunta: Diga-me, Jay, uma coisa _boa_ que você goste de fazer.

-Aterrorizar a vida do Snape _é_ uma coisa boa! – Exclamou como se fosse algo óbvio.

A ruiva sentia-se arrependida, e sabia que fora uma escolha errada, mas ela não gostava de ver James tão triste. Na verdade, bem lá no fundo, _ela gostava sim_. Fazia bem para ele ter consciência que não era a última jujuba de todos os sabores do pacote, mas existia a contradição que, se o namorado não se sentisse assim, então, não era James Potter.

E, por apenas um mero erro do destino, ela amava James Potter! Do jeito que ele era. Uma confissão triste, aos olhos de Lily Evans.

-Vamos deixar o Sev fora dessa, ok?! – falou dando o assunto Severus Snape por encerrado – Quadribol! Você gosta de quadribol.

-É eu gosto, mas prefiro você. – declarou galante levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

Lily passou de pálida para corada em questão de milésimos de segundos – Você fica uma gracinha vermelhinha desse jeito, carinho! – continuou acariciando a bochecha da garota com o polegar, e logo depois colocando uma mecha revolta, que teimava em cair na face dela, atrás da orelha.

-Jay, se você continuar, sua poesia não sai hoje...

-Quem disse que eu quero? – sussurrou rouco.

-_Mas eu quero James!_ – revoltou-se Lily agarrando a mão do moreno e a tirando rapidamente dos cabelos vermelhos – Agora, tira essa mão daí! Vai saber onde você andou pondo ela.

-Ah, sim! Claro! Eu fui ao banheiro há quinze minutos atrás e não lavei as mãos. Nada de mais.

-James isso é nojento! – a ruiva exclamou fazendo uma careta – Voltando a poesia. O que você gosta do quadribol?

-Ah! De tudo, oras! – respondeu cético.

A moça suspirou derrotada e, exasperada, bateu uma das mãos na testa. – Pense um minuto, James. Eu quero algo mais complexo. O real motivo por você gostar de quadribol.

Jogou a cabeça para trás e as mãos para cima em sinal de rendição. Não haveria como fugir da insistente determinação de Lily. Se ele não escrevesse uma poesia até a meia noite, ela, provavelmente, transformaria o restante da semana de James um verdadeiro inferno e iria lhe jogar na cara, sempre que possível, a falta de atenção dele para com ela "_naquele dia no Caldeirão Furado enquanto eu tentava lhe ajudar com uma poesia!"_.

Começou a pensar. _Algo complexo, James, o real motivo por eu gostar de quadribol_. Ele não sabia. Gostava do esporte pelo simples ímpeto de gostar, nada muito complexo. O seu pai gostava, o seu avô gostava, Sirius, Remus, a grande maioria de Hogwarts... Até mesmo Rabicho, que era uma mosca morta, gostava. E até parece, que todas essas pessoas, admiravam o quadribol por algum motivo _complexo_.

_Sinta-se montado em uma vassoura. Você está voando bem alto, o vento está batendo-lhe na face. Lá de cima, pode-se ver o chão a metros de distância e uma sensação nostálgica lhe invade. Seus olhos procuram o pomo. Procuram. Procuram. Procuram insaciavelmente. Um pequeno risco dourado passa rente ao seu nariz e virando-se rapidamente para o lado, o encontra, dançando graciosamente, ao seu redor e depois... Ele foge. E você o segue. A velocidade cada vez maior, o vento cada vez mais cortante, o pomo cada vez mais perto. Você estende uma das mãos e, com uma habilidade impressionante, pega a pequena bola, que fecha as asas e descansa na palma de sua mão. E ao chegar ao chão, várias pessoas gritam seu nome. E continuam gritando. Você venceu!_

-Eu acho que... – começou James com olhar distante.

-O Quê?

-Que é pela sensação de liberdade, invencibilidade. Coisa de macho.

-E como é essa sensação? – Lily continuou seu interrogatório saboreando mais um biscoito.

-É... – tentou responder James, porém fora interrompido pela ruiva.

-Não! Você não vai me dizer! – falou ela duramente empurrando-lhe o pergaminho e o tinteiro – Vai escrever; em forma poética. Você vai escrever sua poesia em cima dessas sensações.

James olhou para o pergaminho em branco, a pena em punho. Respirou profundamente e fechou os olhos. Sentiu as palavras se formarem como pequenos borrões na sua mente e aquele cheiro peculiar de chocolate e baunilha tomar-lhe as narinas. Os murmúrios do _pub_ foram desaparecendo.

Abriu os olhos e Lily pode ver que eles estavam mais escuros, com certo ar selvagem, seus traços estavam sérios, e a moça pode admirar aquele James, que ela sempre soube intimamente, que existia. Sorriu-lhe compenetrada.

James baixou a vista para o pergaminho e pôs-se a escrever. As palavras eram impressas no papel lentamente, como se a pena fosse pesada e necessitasse de muita força para sustentar-lhe.

Passados bons minutos, o rapaz jogou a pena perto do tinteiro e estendeu o pergaminho para a ruiva, que o observava maravilhada.

É o vento

É a altura

É o poder

Que sinto!

É maravilhoso

Nostálgico

Deveras mágico

Sensação infinita

De coisas finitas;

São as pessoas

Enfileiradas

Em arquibancadas

São olhos

Gritos

E brilho!

Terminou de ler encantada – Viu?! Foi tão difícil? – perguntou fitando-o com um singelo sorriso.

-Na verdade, foi sim! – respondeu sincero – Porém, não foi um pesadelo.

Lily riu e seguiu na direção do namorado. Segurou o rosto dele nas mãos e encostou, levemente, seus lábios nos dele.

**- - x - -**

-Hum... James é impressão minha ou apenas eu que não estou vestida de preto? – perguntou Lily ao pé do ouvido do moreno.

Ela trajava um vestido simples em verde escuro que iam até um pouco acima do joelho, os cabelos acaju lisos estavam soltos e atraiam vários olhares pela sua coloração.

-Eu falei que parecia um velório, não é?! – respondeu ele a olhando sério – Foi você que quis vir aqui.

-Vai começar, para os seus lugares, James...

-Estamos indo, mãe! Vem, carinho.

O moreno guiou a ruiva para dentro de uma belíssima biblioteca. Os livros estavam dispostos pelas quatro paredes do cômodo, em largas prateleiras que iam do teto ao chão, as várias cadeiras foram colocadas em um semi circulo, e as luzes amarelas davam aquele ar deliciosamente deprimente ao local.

O casal se sentou ao lado dos outros dois Potters e focou sua atenção a velha coberta de colares que falava todos os verbetes do dicionário, em um tedioso discurso de boas vindas.

E assim começou a noite. Um por um, se levantava, seguia a frente do semi circulo e recitava sua poesia feita especialmente para a ocasião. Algumas eram deprimentes, outras infinitas, tinham aquelas que não faziam nexo algum e algumas, realmente, belas.

- O próximo é – falou a velha dos colares fazendo uma pequena careta.

Lily apertou a mão do namorado e murmurou um "_vai dar tudo certo_". Ela ainda pode perceber as expressões de superioridade, vinda dos mais novos, e de contragosto, dos mais velhos. Endireitou-se na cadeira e sorriu para James.

Obrigado

Pela insistência

Pela paciência

Por ter – finalmente – acreditado em mim

Obrigado

Por ser quem és

Pela atenção que me dispensas

E pelos berros

Que me sustenta

Encantei-me por ti

Tanto que não menti

Ao dizer que sempre

Te preferi

Obrigado;

Melhor parte de mim!

Todos na biblioteca estavam espantados, eles estavam esperando mais um grande desastre vindo de James. Mas ele pouco se importava para o que os seus vizinhos trouxas tinham achado - ou não - de seus versos.

Ele apenas tinha olhos para uma pessoa em todo o resto.

James fitava saudosamente a Lily, enquanto ela lhe sorria genuinamente.

**- - x - -**

Mas o que quer dizer este poema? - perguntou-me alarmada a boa senhora.  
E o que quer dizer uma nuvem? - respondi triunfante.  
Uma nuvem - disse ela - umas vezes quer dizer chuva, outras vezes bom tempo...

_Mário Quintana_

**- - x - -**

**N/A.: **As vezes eu me sinto como o James. :pensa:

Enfim, espero que gostem, e relevem as poesias, são minhas e eu não gostei, oq não é uma novidade, afinal, creio que _eu não sei fazer poesia!_ :x

E um mto obrigada a Karen, que betou a fic *-*

Não se esqueçam: C O M E N T E M ! ! !

Até a próxima ;DD

bjO...

**N/B: **Lindo, doce e sem nenhum erro. Cara, eu fui a primeira leitora!


End file.
